


He's Precious To Me

by foreveragain87



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Control Issues, Double Anal Penetration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Underage, Rough Sex, Submissive Character, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveragain87/pseuds/foreveragain87
Summary: Renly takes his young squire to visit an old friend.  What happens next is a complete surprise to Loras.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is Chapter 1 of 4. A little non-consensual at the beginning, but Loras changes his mind as it goes on. Loras is 15.

Loras secured the horses and then held back a bit as Renly walked up to knock on the door. Loras wasn’t sure how he was feeling about meeting a past love of Renly’s. He knew Renly had been with others before him, but he had never met any of them.

The door opened and a tall, strikingly handsome man answered. He looked slightly older than Renly, perhaps by three or four years. “Renly! Good to see you! Come in!” the man smiled and pulled Renly in for a bear hug. “It’s been too long Caleb!” Renly smiled and patted the other man on the back, after embracing him for a moment. “And who is this?” Caleb asked with a smile while looking at Loras. Loras looked down and shuffled his feet for a moment. “This” Renly started and extended an arm in the boy’s direction, “Is Loras. He’s my squire.” Loras looked up briefly, making a fleeting second of eye contact with Caleb before looking back down at the ground. “Well, it’s nice to meet you Loras – I’m Caleb. Come on in and sit down. I know you two must be tired from your trip from Storm’s End.”

The three entered and Caleb brought them to a large, spacious chamber room. Multiple candles were lit throughout the room giving in a quiet glow. A fire crackled in the fireplace. “Sit down – let me get you both some wine” Caleb offered. Renly and Loras sat on one of the couches while Caleb poured the wine. “No thank you,” said Loras. “I don’t like it.” Caleb smiled and gently laughed, then turned and handed it to Renly.

Caleb sat down in a chair across from the two, and he and Renly began to catch up on each other’s lives since seeing each other last. Loras didn’t pay much attention. He was looking about the room, taking everything in, and studying the older man and his mannerisms. He wasn’t sure if he liked him or not. He must be all right or Renly would have never been his friend. But as Loras looked at Caleb, he couldn’t help but imagine the two men together – intimately - before Loras came along. There was a part of Loras that was jealous, and another part that felt foolish for even feeling that way. Of course Renly had been with others. Renly was five years older and had been sleeping with men while Loras was still learning how to hold a sword properly. But Loras had never been with ANYONE but Renly, so it was a hard truth to swallow that the man he loved had had other lovers, whereas he had not.

“Isn’t that right Loras?” He jolted a little as he realized Renly had asked him something, but Loras had zoned out, his mind elsewhere. “Um, what?” he said. Renly just laughed and looked back at Caleb, who let out a laugh himself. The two men continued on and Loras’s cheeks flushed. He wasn’t even part of the conversation, and now they were laughing at him. Loras felt uncomfortable and just wanted to go home, back to Storm’s End. Back to Lord Renly’s castle where he felt comfortable. He had been squiring there for the last three years – since he was 12, and finally felt like that was where he belonged. Why Renly wanted him to come along on this visit was beyond him. But a squire’s place is beside his Lord, so Loras went.

Time passed and the two men’s voices got a little lower. Caleb was leaning in to Renly, speaking softly, and Loras couldn’t quite make out what was being said. Renly then looked over at Loras, still sitting on the couch beside him. “Come here,” Renly said and pulled gently on Loras’s arm. Loras was happy to have Renly’s attention again and slid in closer to him. Renly’s arm draped gently over Loras’s shoulder as he gave his arm a gentle squeeze. The next thing Loras knew, Renly had leaned in and was kissing him. Loras jumped back a little in surprise – Caleb was still sitting in his chair – watching. What on earth was Renly doing? This certainly wasn’t the time or place. Loras wasn’t sure what to do or say, when suddenly Caleb stood up and sat down on the couch on the other side of Loras. What the hell was going on Loras wondered. He looked up at Renly for answers. “It’s okay – trust me. Just….trust me” he said. Renly’s brown eyes always soothed Loras. There was never anything but kindness behind them, and they were one of the first things that had made Loras fall in love with him.

Loras felt Caleb’s hand on his shoulders and he shuddered. This wasn’t happening, was it? Is this something Renly wanted? He would do anything to make Renly happy, but this was uncomfortable. Loras had never been with two men at the same time – he was still coming to terms with being with just _one_ man. Caleb took a large amount of Loras’s long blond curls and pulled them up to expose his neck. He then began placing tiny kisses on the back of the 15-year-old squire’s neck, while Renly kissed the other side of his neck before moving to Loras’s lips. “I…I…I don’t want…” Loras choked and pulled back a bit. “It’s okay baby – I got you. You’re completely safe with us,” Renly assured him.

“He’s very pretty. How old is he?” Caleb asked softly. Loras could feel the man’s breath on his neck. “Fifteen” Renly replied. Caleb let out a small snort – “That’s how old you were when I first met you. Remember?” “Yes, I remember” Renly softly chuckled. Caleb’s left hand moved to stroke Loras’s thigh, moving close to his crotch but not touching it. He knew Loras was scared and that this was all going to have to happen slowly, if it was going to happen at all.

Loras pulled his gaze away from Renly and looked over his shoulder at Caleb. He still wasn’t sure if he liked the man or not – couldn’t get a good read on him. He turned back to Renly, put his arms around his neck, nuzzled his head into his neck and whispered so softly that only Renly could hear him, “I’m scared. Wanna go home. Please?” There was a muffled sob to his words and Renly knew how afraid he really was. He put his hand through the boy’s hair and tousled it gently. Maybe Loras was too young. Maybe he wasn’t ready for any of this just yet. Renly had spent the last year being patient – very patient. Everything was always done at a snail’s pace because that’s what Loras needed. But Renly had a wild side that hadn’t been taken care of since he and Loras began their love affair. Care had to be taken to treat Loras almost like a ceramic doll at all times. It was the price he had to pay for falling in love with an inexperienced boy five years his junior. The boy was fragile and still immature. Anytime Renly got too rough he could see the fear in Loras’s eyes and he had always backed off…..until now.

“Loras – I want to show you something. _We_ want to show you something.  Something different...you’ve never done before. Do you trust me?”

Loras lifted his head up from the crook of Renly’s neck and nodded. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for Renly – his happiness was the most important thing in the world and he trusted him completely. He was already being trained to become a knight and die on the battlefield for him if need be. So if Renly wanted this, then Loras would let him have it, whether he was scared or not. That’s how deep Loras’s love was for his Lord.

“Why don’t you take him over to the bed and make him feel more comfortable. I’ll join you in a few minutes, okay?” said Caleb. Renly handed Loras a glass of wine. “Drink it” he said, and Loras complied. He hated the taste, but tonight he probably needed it.

Renly took Loras’s arm and they walked toward the large bed. They both kicked off their boots and Renly positioned them so they were both kneeling and facing each other on the bed. Renly stroked Loras’s face and leaned in to kiss the boy, caressing his cheek with one hand while tightly holding him around the waist with the other. He pressed his pelvis against Loras and it wasn’t too long before he felt the boy relax a little and knew he was beginning to get just a little hard. Renly bit down gently on the boy’s lower lip. He loved the boy more than life itself. Part of him felt guilty bringing Loras into a situation that perhaps he was still too young for, but a restlessness in Renly had been raging for months.

Just then Loras felt the bed dip down as Caleb joined them. Caleb positioned himself behind Renly and began kissing his neck. A rush of heat rose up in the pit of Loras’s stomach. He didn’t want to see anyone kissing the man he loved...didn’t want his hands on him...didn’t want any part of this. Loras took his hand and pushed Caleb’s face away from Renly....not incredibly hard, but hard enough that it surprised Caleb.

“Loras! Stop it!” Renly bellowed.

Loras lowered his eyes – he hated it on the rare occasion he angered Renly to the point of shouting. Renly spoke to him again, but his voice had calmed and softened.

“I’m sorry Loras. I didn’t mean to yell at you. And it’s okay– you don’t have to do this. I just thought that...maybe. Never mind - why don’t you just lie down?”

Loras obeyed and laid down on the bed, a large pillow underneath his head. His head was spinning, his emotions were raging, and he was utterly confused. Loras closed his eyes for a moment and when they flickered back open, he could see the silhouette from the candlelight of the other two men embraced in a kiss. They were going to continue on, with or without Loras. Jealousy had replaced any fear in Loras right now. Loras sat back up with a start and, facing Caleb, pushed back on the older man’s chest and yelled “No! You can’t do that!”

Renly let out an exasperated sigh. This was clearly a bad idea on his part. Caleb smiled and let out a stifled laugh, not bothered at all by the boy’s outburst, and calmly said, “Well, if I can’t kiss him, can I at least kiss you?”

Loras looked back over his shoulder at Renly, who nodded his head in agreement, letting Loras know it was okay. “Okay” Loras muttered under his breath, allowing Caleb to embrace and kiss him...going from his neck, to his lips, and back to his neck. It felt different than the way Renly kissed him – not bad, but definitely different. Caleb was rough. Renly was always gentle.

After a few minutes Loras felt his shirt being taken off – not completely sure who was doing it, but the cool air hitting his now naked chest and back was a welcome relief. The two older men quickly stripped themselves of their own shirts and Loras could feel the bare skin of each man, one on his chest and the other at his back. After a few moments, he felt Caleb’s arms under his armpits, pulling him gently off the bed into a standing position. Renly stood up himself and undid the waist of Loras’s pants, quickly slipping them down his legs and off his feet. Loras was completely naked now while the other two men still had their pants on. He felt completely vulnerable as Caleb still had a very tight grip on his arms. Renly looked him up and down before putting his hands on Loras’s hipbones, stroking the skin with the pads of his thumbs.

“You’re okay baby. No one’s gonna hurt you. I promise.” Loras swallowed hard, but he believed every word. Renly had never lied to him...never.

Renly then quickly undid his own pants and Caleb released his grip on Loras just long enough to undo his own. The two men guided him back onto the bed in the same kneeling position – with Renly positioned behind Loras. Loras was nestled tightly between the two men – one that he adored, worshiped and would die for who was breathing on his back, and one that was a complete stranger who was kissing his lips. He could feel Renly’s breath on his shoulder and felt his hands caressing him, but when Loras opened his eyes it was Caleb he saw in front of him. The mixed emotions, confusion and new sensations pulsating through Loras’s body became too much.

“No! Stop! I don’t want…I…I...” Caleb pulled back a bit. The boy was scared, but Renly clearly wanted this to happen and so did Caleb. “What if we turn him around so that he only sees you?” Caleb offered.

Renly took Loras by the shoulders and repositioned the boy so that they were eye to eye again. “Is that better Loras? This way all you see is me. Is that what you want?”

“Mmm hmm” the boy nodded softly. If this was happening, the only eyes he wanted to see were Renly’s. He draped his arms over Renly’s strong shoulders and buried his head into his neck....smelling the clean smell of Renly’s shoulder length brown hair. He always felt safe in Renly’s strong embrace...there was no more comforting place then that. Renly held the boy for a moment, stroked his soft blond curls, while he and Caleb looked at each other.

“How should we do this? He’s scared and clearly doesn’t like me,” Caleb whispered softly.

Renly thought for a moment. If he had his way, he and Caleb would just tear into Loras like animals, but that wasn’t going to happen. Loras was scared and if he ever hoped to convince Loras to partake in a threesome again in the future, he had to make sure this was done gently. Finally Renly spoke – “You’re going to take him from behind. I’ll stay in front of him. That way all he sees is me. But be gentle with him – I mean it!”

Caleb shook his head in agreement and moved so that the headboard of the bed was now behind him. He propped a few pillows up against it, knowing that he would need them and the support of the headboard in a few more minutes.

After a little shuffling around, both men again began to work on calming Loras and showered him with kisses and soft caresses. Loras felt both their hands slip in between his legs and stroke his soft cock. He was completely soft. What little hardness Loras had gained at the very beginning had been lost along the way. Caleb and Renly had been hard and ready to go since they entered the room practically.

Caleb took his hand and managed to get Loras’s soft and Renly’s hard dick together in his hand and gently squeezed them both. Renly’s pre-cum slid across Loras’s cock and it wasn’t long before Loras began to get hard and his breathing calmed a little. Good...things were at least starting to move in the right direction and Renly breathed a little sigh of relief.

“Does he need to be stretched first?” Caleb asked quietly, looking at Renly. “Oh God, yeah! You can’t go in without stretching him first - you’ll fucking kill him” was the answer.

Loras let out a muffled sob deep in Renly’s neck. He was holding onto Renly for dear life, like he was a lifesaver and Loras was drowning in the ocean. “Shhhh, shhhhh, it’s okay. I’ve got you,” Renly reassured him. He felt the bed move as Caleb leaned over to the nightstand to get a jar of lubricant. Loras closed his eyes tight, held onto Renly even tighter, heart pounding, and waited for it to happen.

“Relax,” he heard Caleb say to him. “You’re way too tense. I won’t hurt you, I promise.”

Loras felt Caleb’s slicked up fingers run their way down the crack of ass and toward his hole. Renly had touched him this way, but it took a long time for Loras to get comfortable with that, and he absolutely loved Renly. This man was still a stranger to Loras and it felt wrong.

Caleb massaged his hole gently for a bit before entering. Loras breathed in sharply at the sensation and pulled on Renly’s neck. Renly was letting another man put his finger up his ass, but why?

“Slowly!” Renly said quickly, concerned that Caleb would hurt him.

“Yes, yes, I know” Caleb answered, slightly annoyed at being told so many times to be careful. He very slowly worked his entire finger up Loras’s anus until it wouldn’t go anymore. It wasn’t until then that he felt the boy’s muscle relax slightly. Both men showered him with kisses, and Renly provided soft gentle strokes to his cheeks and words of encouragement – “Good boy. See? You’re okay. You’re safe. You’re doing so good. We’ve got you.”

Caleb withdrew his finger and quickly reinserted two – drawing another gasp from Loras. Renly’s eyes were lit up with desire. He could tell Loras was finally beginning to enjoy this, at least on some level, by the way the boy was breathing, the fact that he was completely hard again, eyes closed, throwing his head back on Caleb’s shoulder.  He watched as Loras began biting his lip and lightly moaning. It was the moaning that was sending Renly over the edge. Loras always made the sweetest noises when they had sex and it always drove Renly mad. Yes....whatever Caleb was doing was definitely working.

Caleb moved his fingers inside Loras slowly at first, then slightly faster, making circles, bending them, stretching them, any position he could get them into. He was trying to gage how much Loras could handle. Loras seemed to be handling it pretty well, so he slipped in the third finger. Loras’s eyes flung open at the sensation. “Uhhh! I...Renly...wait...I..uh...” his words were becoming jumbled and incoherent. Renly laughed a little in his throat as he stared at Loras, watching the boy’s pleasure and confusion intertwining. “I think he’s ready....I think we can do this.  Yes?”  Renly took his hand and gently pulled up on Loras's chin so that their eyes locked.  "Yes" was the faint whispered reply he received from Loras.

Caleb removed all three fingers and Loras winced. He knew what was coming next. He stared into Renly’s brown eyes...if he just looked at Renly it would be okay he thought to himself. He felt Caleb’s thumbs part his cheeks and felt the tip of his cock at the entrance to his now stretched hole. Loras panted heavily and kept staring into Renly’s eyes.

“Easy....go easy on him” Renly reminded him. “Mmmm hmmmmm...I know, I know” grunted Caleb as he slowly and gently eased into Loras’s young ass. The boy was incredibly tight, partially because he was tense and nervous, but partially because he was still so young he assumed. He was small in size for 15, thin framed and on the petite side. Loras felt the unfamiliar cock sliding up inside him. Caleb was slightly longer than Renly, but Renly had more girth. So the feeling was different to Loras and he had to adjust to it. He looked up into Renly’s eyes and they had all the callings of a wild animal about to attack its prey. Loras had never seen him like this before.

Clearly Renly was relishing every second of having this control and watching his boy getting violated by another man’s cock. Loras wasn’t sure why this turned Renly on, but it clearly did. Loras felt four hands all over his body, never really sure whose were whose, but it didn’t matter. The two men stopped and took their hands away from Loras’s skin every once in a while to touch and kiss each other before turning their attention back to him. Loras knew he was receiving 90% of the attention in this threesome, and on some level, that made him feel very special.

“Mmmm....fucking God he’s so tight. I’ve never felt anything this tight in my life,” Caleb slurred. “I told you, didn’t I?” Renly smirked in reply.

Loras quickly looked up and realized Renly had had this planned before they even came....this wasn’t a spur of moment thing that just happened as he originally thought. He guessed it didn’t really matter at this point. He had a stranger’s cock up his ass and was actually somewhat enjoying it. Why worry about that now. Nothing he could do or say was going to stop what was happening this far in. And Loras had turned the corner so that, if he was completely honest with himself, he didn’t want it to stop either.

Caleb’s knees were starting to weaken, partly from the pleasure of it all and partly from supporting Loras to keep him upright. He leaned back, and without ever exiting Loras, sat down with his back against the headboard and pillows, with Loras in his lap....still completely inside the boy. Caleb bent his legs and positioned Loras’s legs so that each one was on the outer side of his own, then Caleb spread his own legs out as far as he could, causing Loras’s legs to spread as well.

Renly knelt in front of them, completely in awe of the beautiful spectacle laid out before him. There was Loras, his legs spread eagle and splayed out in full view for him, with Caleb’s huge cock deeply implanted inside his ass. His poor boy was almost in a split. He’d be sore tomorrow. Caleb’s dick moved gently up and down and Renly watched in awe at his boy’s anal muscles contracted tightly around it, being stretched to its limit. His ass was wet and glistening with lubricant and probably some of Caleb’s pre-cum, and it was just about the most beautiful thing Renly could have ever imagined witnessing.

Loras’s head was thrown back against Caleb chest, damp hair stuck to his cheeks, mouth open and breathing heavy. He knew Loras was close to coming...he had seen that same look on Loras’s face every night for the past year. Loras’s dick was hard and engorged, resting on his abdomen, and pre-cum had formed and lightly trickled out. Loras only had the faintest of hair on his balls....a ‘late bloomer’ as Renly would call him and liked to tease him about when they were alone. He didn’t quite have the body of a man yet, but he was on the cusp. He still retained some of his boyish lines, his hairless chest, his hairless face. But he was very close to manhood. Renly just stared at his most prized possession in pure amazement. Loras was allowing himself to be completely fucked and impaled by a stranger, all for Renly’s enjoyment. It was such a perfect picture he almost didn’t mind being left out of the threesome at this point. He wanted this image of Loras burned into his mind until the day he died.

After a few moments, and wanting to at least have some participation, Renly leaned in and began to suck on Loras’s swollen cock. Loras frantically moved his head and hands, chest heaving, breathing labored, biting down hard on his bottom lip, but nothing coherent coming out of his mouth other than moans and gasps.

Renly had seen Loras wrecked and ruined before during sex....it didn’t take much to turn Loras on at home. Renly could practically just look at the boy and turn his legs to jelly, but this reaction was out this world. Loras tried to move his legs, but Caleb had them spread out too far, and Loras was no match for Caleb’s strength. Loras couldn’t move them, no matter how hard he tried. He couldn’t move or speak or do anything but ride this incredible sensation that was filling his entire body. Between Caleb’s movements becoming stronger and harder and Renly’s tongue and mouth sucking faster on his dick, Loras was not going to last much longer.

“Mmmm....Ren...uh..uh.” Some moans and gasps came out of Loras’s mouth. Renly looked up and took his mouth off of Loras’s dick to see that the boy was reaching a weak hand out to him. “You want my hand baby?” and he took the boy’s sweaty, limp hand.

He’s getting the shit fucked out of him and he still wants to hold my hand, Renly thought to himself. Loras was the sweetest, most precious thing he had ever laid eyes on. Not a day passed when he didn’t ask himself what he did to deserve this perfect boy.

“Gonna...I can’t! Ren...I...I’m sorry...I’m gonna...”

Renly stared into Loras’s blue eyes. “Come for us Loras! It’s okay.”

Caleb’s pounding got faster and harder. He was using all his weight to fuck upwards and slam into Loras, while gravity then forced Loras back down hard onto Caleb’s cock. The slapping of skin on skin got louder and faster. The boy’s ass was getting the pounding of its life. All intentions of being gentle with Loras were gone from Caleb’s mind....he was fucking him hard and fast because it felt so dam good. Renly kept one hand on Loras’s dick while the other held onto Loras’s hand. He stared into Loras’s face intently to make sure he wasn’t being hurt. It was hard to tell at times, but Loras hadn’t screamed out their safe word yet, so he was almost positive his boy was okay. Loras knew what the safe word was if he was ever in too much pain.

Renly leaned back just a bit so he could see the full effect of his boy getting completely fucked and violated for the first time in this way. Loras threw his head back again against Caleb and screamed louder than Renly had ever heard him scream before...and Loras had always been a bit of a screamer. It was a combination of sobbing, wailing, confusion, pain and pure ecstasy...the most unbelievable, sexiest, primal sound he had ever heard.

Loras’s cum exploded all over Renly’s hand. “FUUUCCCK!” was the next scream and it came from Caleb as he exploded inside Loras’s ass. It was all too much to take...Renly’s hand moved from Loras’s dick to his own and in just three quick tugs, he exploded his own white cum all over the boy’s stomach.

Loras had been completely and totally wrecked, was covered in his own cum as well as Renly’s, and he had Caleb’s cum deep inside his ass. Caleb released and relaxed his own legs, which finally freed Loras’s legs as well. Renly collapsed on their tangled lower extremities. All three of them were too breathless and spent to say a word....Renly still holding Loras’s hand tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and sweet.

Several minutes has passed, Renly wasn’t exactly sure how long it was. As his breathing was starting to return to normal, he looked up at the other man and his boy. Caleb’s chest was still heaving slightly, and Loras had half-slid off of Caleb’s chest and was now more on the bed. His eyes were closed and his hair was a complete tangled mess in front of his face. Loras looked like he had been through a war. “I have to make sure he’s okay,” and Renly motioned to Caleb to help.

Renly gently lifted the boys’ legs up as Caleb took him from under the arms and they removed him from Caleb’s now almost soft cock, gently placing him down on the bed. Caleb’s cum had begun leaking out of Loras’s ass.

“I need a towel,” Renly said.

Caleb grabbed one and Renly began to wipe the mess away from Loras’s bottom, then turned the towel around to get a clean side and wiped all the cum off of Loras’s stomach. He leaned over Loras and began to move some of the blond curls away from his face. Some of them were stuck to his cheeks from sweat. Loras’s eyes remained closed throughout all of this.

“Loras, you okay?” He patted Loras’s cheek. For God’s sake, did we kill him he wondered? The thought quickly flashed through Renly mind until a slight moan came out of Loras’s throat. Renly heaved a sigh of relief.

“He okay?” Caleb offered, leaning over the boy to look at his face also.

“Yeah, yeah, he’s okay. He’s just wiped out. Never been fucked like that before.” Renly looked down at his squire with concern. He laid down beside Loras and took him in his arms, cradling him almost like a baby, kissing him atop the head. Caleb smirked at the sight – “For crying out loud, you were never that attentive with me!” and laughed out loud. Renly glared at him and replied “You didn’t need it. You didn’t even _want_ it. Besides, Loras is different. He’s....he’s _precious_ to me. He’s the most precious thing in the world.”

Caleb raised one eyebrow. “Precious?” he snickered. “He sounds like a pet cat.”

Renly gave him a glare, but didn’t bother to reply. No need to. Caleb wouldn’t understand the feelings he had for Loras anyway. Caleb was all about the sex and nothing else. That’s what ended their relationship anyway. The sex was great, but there was no emotion to it. Renly wanted someone to love, and to know that person loved him back. He needed that. And that’s what he had found with Loras.

He hadn’t planned to fall in love with Loras, it just happened. He had watched as Loras grew from a young page and then to a squire, watched his skill with a sword get better as each year passed. Renly made sure he had the best teachers come in for Loras, as he himself wasn’t a skilled swordsman and couldn’t teach him much anyway. Renly had no passion for battles or war, couldn’t even stand the sight of blood. But Loras wanted to be in the Kingsguard when he was old enough so Renly made sure he had the best instruction and training that money could buy. Loras and he became closer as time went on. He helped Renly with his daily affairs as well as personal affairs, dressing, undressing, drawing his bath, even shaving him...although that took a while. Trusting Loras’s shaky hand with a straight razor took some time, but the boy could do it with both eyes closed now. As the years went by Renly’s affection for Loras took on a deeper meaning. Where he had once looked at the boy with the affection that one might have for a little brother, somewhere along the line it began to have a more lustfulness behind it.

“So how long have you two been.... you know, together?” Caleb broke in, breaking Renly’s thought pattern.

“Almost a year. Right around the time he turned 14.”

It wasn’t unusual for girls to marry at 14 in Westeros, sometimes to men twice their age, so the fact that Loras was 14 was never the issue when Renly first slept with him. The issue was always that Renly had a wild side when it came to sex, and Loras was nowhere ready for that. The self-confidence Loras showed when he had a sword in his hand was fleeting and always left as soon as he put that sword down. Then he was just an innocent child who was naïve and vulnerable. It had been a long year for Renly, a lot of patience and understanding had to be mustered for their relationship to work. In those early years when Loras first came to Storms End, Renly would often hear him crying in his chambers at the end of the day, missing his beloved sister, his father and grandmother, and his home in Highgarden. The boy’s loneliness was not that unsimilar to his own and their early bond was based on that mutual understanding of feeling lost in a world that didn’t understand them. Loras understood him like nobody else ever could...or ever would.

Loras squirmed a bit in his sleep and Renly adjusted his hold on him. The boy sleepily reached his arm up to drape it over Renly’s shoulder. Loras opened his eyes slightly and Renly looked down at him.

“You okay?” Loras nodded his head and half-smiled. “I love you,” Loras whispered and nuzzled his head deeper into his Lord’s neck. Renly choked for a second and then replied “Yeah, I know you do,” but stopped there, too embarrassed to actually say those three little words within earshot of Caleb, who gave him another raised eyebrow and small smirk.

“Well, he _clearly_ adores you Ren!” said Caleb as he moved a few pillows around to get more comfortable. “I’m happy for you though. You know that, right?” Caleb laid on his side, closed his eyes, and draped one arm over Loras’s waist.

“Yeah, I know” replied Renly. The three of them drifted off to sleep, Loras still in the middle of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renly finally discloses what he really wants to do with Loras.

A few hours had passed before Renly awoke. He gently pulled his arm out from underneath Loras’s head, slid quietly out of the bed, walked over to the table and poured himself a glass of water.

“You awake?” He looked back to see Caleb sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes and looking at him.

“Yeah, I’m awake.”

“Good. Cuz I really wanted to talk to you.” Caleb slipped out of bed himself and walked toward Renly who was faintly silhouetted by the glow of the fireplace that had almost burned out. “I’ve played nice with your little pet tonight...he’s cute and all, but it’s been almost two years since I’ve been with you. I was really hoping to...” Caleb voice trailed off without finishing his sentence as he pulled Renly in for a rough kiss.

Renly laughed a little to himself. Caleb would never change. “I don’t know. Things are different now, you know? I’m with Loras...that’s why I brought him.”

“We can go to another room....he’s asleep...he’ll never know.” Caleb put a firm hand on Renly’s shoulder and began to roughly kiss, suck, and bite the nape of his neck.

Renly pondered the idea for a moment. The roughness of Caleb's touch was appealing - something he hadn't had in so long. But then he looked over at Loras in bed, still asleep, curled up like a cat, and realized that as much he wanted to, he just couldn't. It wouldn't be right. Renly pulled back from Caleb's grip. “No. I can't. I don’t want him to wake up and not know where I am. He’d be scared if he thought he was here all alone.”

Caleb stepped back and huffed, throwing his arms out to the side. “What the fuck?! You used to be up for anything. Do you remember all the crazy shit we used to do when we were still together? You’ve turned into some mother hen since I saw you last. What the fuck?”

“I’m sorry...I....you wouldn’t understand” Renly started. “My head’s in a different place now. I’m happy and I don’t want to fuck everything up. I don’t do anything without Loras now. It’s just the way it is.” He looked at Caleb, hoping to find some sort of understanding on his former lover’s face, but he didn’t find it. Fucking was as simple and basic as breathing to Caleb – it was just something you did and that was that. There was no real thought behind it. No strings, no emotional ties, none of that. But it had become something very different to Renly over the past year. The two men stood for a moment looking at each other when they heard Loras stirring in the bed.

“Did we wake you?” Renly headed back over to the bed as Caleb rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Friggen mother hen,” he whispered angrily under his breath.

Loras blinked and rubbed his eyes and sat up in the bed, pulling the sheet up to cover his still naked body. “What’s going on? What are you talking about?” Loras sleepily asked.

Renly sat down beside him, took a long blond curl from the side of Loras’s head and ran his fingers through the silken lock before letting it drop against the side of his face. “Nothing. Don’t worry about it. Why don’t you just go back to sleep?”

Caleb broke in, “Yeah, just go back to sleep.” Loras caught a tone of frustration in the older man’s voice. He may not have had a complete grasp on what had happened this evening or why, but he clearly sensed that Caleb would have preferred to have had Renly to himself.

Loras’s eyes shot back to Renly, who pulled him in for a kiss on the forehead. "Did I do something wrong? Why is he mad at me?” Loras asked in an almost childlike tone.

“He’s not....well, not really,” Renly began. “It just that, uh, well...”

“You want to know why I’m pissed Loras?! It’s because everything has fucking changed. When Renly and I were together – before you ever came along - we had the _best_ fucking sex you could have ever imagined. We could throw each other off walls - fuck the shit out of each other for hours at a time,” Caleb half-shouted. “I could tie him to a chair – I could handcuff him...or he could do it to me ...it didn’t matter! Nothing was ever off limits. I didn’t have to worry about how hard I was banging him or whether or not he was ‘ _scared_ ,’” Caleb throwing his hands up, clearly referencing how many times Renly had told him that night to be careful with Loras.

Loras’s eyes filled up just a bit. For the first time he fully realized what Renly really desired in a partner - at least when it came to to the bedroom. He always got the impression that Renly wanted things rougher and wilder than he did, but he didn’t realize the full extent of it until now. He looked up at Renly, who was glaring at Caleb. “Is that true?” he asked softly.

Renly looked down and then back up. “Yeah, it is. Caleb and I had a pretty intense sex life for a while. But then I met you and...you know, things are different now. And that’s okay.” He smiled at his young squire and touched his cheek.

“I’m sorry." Loras looked down. "I’m sorry I’ve ruined everything for you.”

“No! No, no! Don’t say that. Don't be sorry. Hell, I’m not! I’m so glad I have you – I wouldn’t change that for the world. You know how much I...” Renly caught himself again before saying those three little words to Loras. He could feel Caleb’s heated glare on the back of his neck. “You know how much I care about you, right?”

Loras nodded.

“It’s just that...sometimes...sometimes I feel like a caged animal. I still have all these desires that I keep buried deep inside because I don’t want to scare you. I went from one extreme to the other when I met you. I love what we have together and I don’t mind that we’ve taken things so slow, but every once in a while...” Renly’s voice trailed off, not sure how else to explain this to Loras in a way he would understand.

But Loras understood quite a bit more than Renly realized. The last year in his Lord’s bed had been a huge awakening for him. He had gone from spending his free time daydreaming about climbing trees and other boyish activities, to thinking how many hours there were left in the day so he could lay with Renly. An intense feeling of desire had awoken in Loras over the last year – and even though he was still very much behind, he was slowly catching up. Tonight had been a little glimmer into what Renly was hoping he and Loras’s relationship could eventually turn into. 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me what you wanted?”

“I tried to Loras. Well, maybe I never _told_ you in words, but I tried to show you. But you always looked so dam afraid that I backed off. I get that you’re young – and I don’t want you doing anything you’re not ready for.”

Renly took his hands and firmly grabbed Loras's arms and squeezed them. Loras almost melted into them. Renly's hands were strong and they made him feel safe. He looked up at Renly intently. There was nobody on this earth that he loved or cared about more than him. And he knew Renly would never hurt him – or allow anybody else to hurt him. He leaned in so that his whisper could only be heard by Renly – “I’ll do anything you want....all I want is to make you happy. I love you.”

Renly looked down at his squire’s face and into his huge blue eyes. He knew Loras meant every word he said.

“There is something I want...something I’ve been wanting to do with you for a while.”

“Tell me. What is it?”

Renly paused for a few seconds, not sure if he should tell him or not. If he told him, Loras might never look at him the same way. But if he didn’t tell him, it would eat away at him inside.

"Just tell me.  Please?"  

“I want to tie you up....just your wrists....I want to tie you up and...” Renly stopped short.  

“And what?” Loras asked nervously.

“And I really...I really want to see if you..." Renly let out a long sigh. "I want to see if you can take both me and Caleb at the same time.” Renly swallowed hard and waited for Loras to protest.

Loras sat very still for a moment and let the words process in his mind. Bondage and double penetration. That was an awful lot to ask of him. Loras pondered it over. The bondage was one thing – he could probably handle that. That wouldn’t hurt after all.  At least he didn't think it would. But taking both men at once...he wasn’t sure if that was even physically possible.

Renly broke in, “It’s okay, I get it. I’m asking _way_ too much of you. It’s this control thing I have...the more control I have over you in bed, the better it feels somehow. But I understand if you don’t want...”

Loras cut him off - “No, it’s not that I don’t want to. I’d do anything you asked me. I just don’t know if I _can_. You’re both so big and I’m...”

“Little,” Renly said gently as he placed his hand on the back of Loras’s neck, pulling his forehead into his own. “You’re tiny framed, I know. A good strong wind could probably blow you away,” and he laughed lightly while he placed both hands on Loras’s face, his thumbs stroking his cheeks.  

Caleb, who had stood completely silent during this exchange, stepped forward and sat on the bed beside the other two. He had calmed down a bit by this point. “We could try. If he can’t do it, then so be it. We’ll just finish some other way. Fair enough?” He smiled at Loras. “Besides, the only way I still get to have this guy,” gesturing to Renly, “is if we bring you into it.”

Loras thought for a moment. “Yeah, we can...we can try, okay? I know the safe word. I’ll be okay.” 

Renly ran his fingers through his hair as he contemplated it. The thought of being able to do to Loras what he had been fantasizing about for at least the last six months of their relationship was just about enough to drive him over the edge, but the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him, or frighten him into never wanting to try anything different again. But Loras did know the safe word, and there wasn’t any real harm in at least _trying_ , was there? He looked from Loras to Caleb and back again. “As long as we’re all on the same page...we just try, and if Loras needs to stop – it STOPS.” Renly glared at Caleb and waited for an answer.

“Yes, of course. It stops if he says so – I swear to it. I really don’t think he’ll be able to do it, but we can try.”

Renly looked at Loras, his squire’s face still in between his hands. “So, _you’re_ actually the one in control here Loras, do you understand? It may seem like _we_ are, but you say the word and it all stops. No questions asked. No one will be mad at you. I promise.”

Loras nodded nervously. He was scared for sure, but he felt a rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins and the thought of making his Lord happy – giving him exactly what he wanted – well, that meant everything to him.

“Okay – I can do this,” said Loras softly as Renly pulled him in again once more for a kiss atop of the head.


	4. Chapter 4

Renly sat on the side of the bed with Loras in his arms, the boy’s arms draped over his shoulders while his face was nestled into the side of his neck. He stroked his squire’s head and hair with one hand while his other was firmly around his waist, keeping him pulled in tight. They could spend hours like this at home...sometimes talking, sometimes completely silent. It was just being with Loras – holding him like this – that Renly loved.

After a few moments, Renly turned to Caleb, who was sitting on the other side of the bed. “Do you have anything we can use to...” and before he could finish his question, Caleb got up and walked over to a bureau. He came back with two silky white strips of material, each about a foot and a half long in length. Caleb sat back down on the bed and handed one of the strips to Renly. Renly put his hand on Loras’s chest and gently guided him back to a laying position on the bed. He held the strip of material in front of Loras’s eyes. “Do you see? It’s soft – it won’t hurt. It’s just for play really.”

“Uh huh,” Loras nodded, his eyes moving back and forth from the material to Renly. Then, each man took one of Loras’s arms and slowly raised them above his head. They each fastened one wrist to the metal iron posts of the headboard with the white strips of fabric.

Renly looked over to Caleb as they were fastening Loras’s wrists. “Not too tight, okay?”

Caleb put his finger into the loop of material that he had tied around Loras’s left wrist and gave it a tug. “That’s not too tight, is it?” he asked. Loras shook his head in the negative - it was okay.

Renly then took the bed sheet that was still halfway up Loras’s body, pulled it down and tossed it to the foot of the bed. Loras was now laying naked before both men, hands tied above his head to the headboard. Renly stifled a small choke in his throat as he looked down at his boy’s body – he had to be the most beautiful creature the gods had ever created – and he belonged solely to him. He took his fingers and lightly stroked Loras’s cheek and chin, before moving his hand down past his neck and chest. He stopped for a moment as his fingers brushed across Loras’s nipple, noticing a quick shiver run through the boy’s body. Renly knew all the sweet spots – the spots that he was guaranteed to get a reaction from Loras if he touched them. Loras could be read like a book – a book Renly had now read over a hundred times. He knew exactly when Loras was enjoying, or NOT enjoying something just by reading his body, with Loras never having to speak a word.

Renly moved his hands down to Loras’s stomach, lightly tracing his naval, before gliding down to the top of his thigh – deliberately avoiding touching his hardened cock. He knew making Loras suffer a bit now would pay off at the end. Caleb’s hands began the same slow ritual from his side of the bed. Loras squeezed his eyes closed tightly and tried to pull his thoughts together. Even though they were all naked, Loras felt particularly vulnerable. After all, he was the only one tied up. He could feel both men’s fingers and hands exploring and softly stroking his body. He lightly tugged on his wrists to test the restraints – they were solid. He could feel somebody’s tongue gently gliding over the tip of his hard cock. He opened his eyes to see that it was Caleb. Renly leaned in over Loras and placed a hard, rough kiss on his lips, which was unusual as he was generally never rough with him. “You are SO fucking beautiful. Do you know how fucking beautiful you are?” Loras shook his head no. It probably wasn’t a question Renly expected answered, but he was staring at Loras so hard and fiercely that he felt he had to offer a response. “You have no idea how bad I want you right now...how long I’ve wanted you to be able to...you just don’t know...you have no idea,” and went back in for another rough kiss, this time squeezing Loras’s face and cheeks firmly with his right hand. Renly beared down with his mouth for what seemed like an eternal kiss, and all the while Loras could feel Caleb’s mouth exploring his growing erection.

Needing to come up for air, Loras jerked his head to side to break the kiss and gulped in some much needed oxygen. He could see both men were hard and ready. Loras himself was hard and ready. He wanted to reach down and touch his Lord between the legs so badly, but he couldn’t. He tugged at the restraints once more to see if there was any giveway, but there wasn’t. All the yanking did was cause a light clanging sound as the metal poles of the headboard were pulled.

“We tied you up good baby, didn’t we?” Renly whispered as he came in for another forceful kiss. It was sloppy and haphazard as Renly was half-crazed with desire. With each kiss he could hear tiny grunts coming out of Loras. The sound of that alone was almost enough to make him come right then and there. If there was anything Renly loved half as much as just staring at Loras’s naked body when they had sex, it was hearing the assortment of tiny noises he never failed to produce. Loras was always vocal and Renly adored that about him.

With Renly barely capable of thinking straight any longer, Caleb took it upon himself to try and orchestrate their positions. “Why don’t you crawl underneath him this time, Ren?” With a little help from Caleb, Renly lifted Loras’s head and upper body up a bit from the bed and they slid the boy’s wrists up the metal bars just enough so he could slide in underneath his squire. Loras’s arms were tied far enough apart from each other so that Renly could still place his head in between the boy’s head and left shoulder.

“Is that okay, my baby?” Renly asked and adjusted Loras’s position until they were both comfortable. “Hmmm hmmm” was the soft reply. Loras pressed back onto Renly’s chest and he could feel his Lord’s hardness in the small of his back. He ground his hips into Renly, silently begging for him to insert his hardness into his ass.

Renly scooted the boy up a few inches higher, so that he was in the correct position to enter him. Caleb already had the lubricant and began to rub it on Renly’s hard cock. “Put some on him too, okay? Use a lot,” Renly ordered. Loras quivered when he felt the man’s fingers on the outside of his ass. He then pushed one finger inside his hole and then removed it. “I think he’s still stretched pretty good from before,” said Caleb.

Renly took his hands and placed them on Loras’s hips to help guide himself in. He went in rather easily. Between the large amount of lubricant and Loras having only taken Caleb a hour or so before, the boy was more than ready to slide into. That would probably work to their advantage tonight, he hoped.

Renly panted heavily as he began to fuck Loras. He started out slowly, as he always did, but before long he was wanting so much more. Loras had pulled his legs up and arched his back in an attempt to drive his Lord in further. Over the last year he had eventually learned to take ALL of Renly. Renly could hear the metal rods clanging every time the boy arched and rocked his body, causing his wrists to pull. His boy was tied down and taking it up the ass....all because he had asked him to. If this wasn’t fucking Heaven, Renly didn’t know what was.

“Hey, slow down you two. You’re going to end this before I’ve even had a chance to join in,” Caleb grinned. He knelt in front of the two younger male’s legs. He rubbed a generous amount of lubricant on his erection and placed his hands on Renly’s bent knees. Loras stopped thrusting and looked up, having momentarily forgotten that Caleb was even in the room. He had been so consumed with the sensation of Renly inside him and being tied down that he had almost forgotten the second part of Renly’s request.

Renly spoke through heavy, labored breathing. “Okay...I know I’ve told you a hundred times, but just promise me you won’t hurt him.”

Caleb leaned forward so that Renly could see his face better in the darkened room, his hands still on his former lover’s knees. “I’m a lot of things....but I’m not sadistic. I would never, _ever_ , intentionally hurt him.”

Renly smiled a sigh of relief. Caleb could be a selfish bastard and a prick, that was true, but he wasn’t cruel. He trusted him. Loras, however, didn’t have the same level of trust. His heart was beating so hard in his chest he thought it was going to burst. From his limited knowledge of human anatomy, he couldn’t see how two erect penises, both quite sizable, could enter one tiny anus without there being some sort of pain or damage occurring.

Caleb took one finger and squeezed it alongside Renly’s cock until it entered Loras. “You okay?” Renly asked, feeling the boy wince. Loras nodded. It was tight and a little uncomfortable, but not painful.

“Relax,” instructed Caleb. “If you just relax, it won’t hurt. But if you stay tensed up like you are now...” Loras shook his head up and down to indicate he understood. But that was easier said than done. There was no way Loras could truly relax. The adrenaline rush from before had backed off and nervousness had settled back in.

Caleb inserted a second finger. Loras held his breath for a moment before releasing it. Renly watched from his position. He couldn’t completely see Caleb’s fingers, but he knew they were up Loras’s ass. He had his arms tightly around Loras’s chest as he ran his tongue and teeth across the boy’s jaw bone, biting and sucking at the skin in tiny sections, making sure there would be small marks left for him to see tomorrow. “You’re being so good, baby. You’re still all right, aren’t you?”

Loras could only nod. His panting and breathing were so erratic now he couldn’t form a coherent sentence if his life depended on it. The two older men bided their time until they each noticed that Loras was pushing down, ever so slightly, on the one dick and two fingers that were shoved up inside him. Loras definitely wanted more – he could handle more.

Caleb removed his fingers, with Loras whimpering at the sudden loss. He placed the tip of his cock at Loras’s entrance and pushed gently for a few seconds until the opening gave way, allowing the head of the second cock in. Loras threw his head back and growled. Renly squeezed his eyes and forced himself to not come yet.....but if Loras continued making that sound there would be no way of containing it for much longer.

Caleb waited a few seconds. “I’m going to go in a little further. Is that okay?” Loras lifted his head up from Renly’s chest and looked down. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. Renly’s cock was completely up his ass and the head of Caleb’s was inside him as well. The boy shook his head yes before throwing it backwards onto Renly’s shoulder. He was sweating and had pieces of hair that were stuck to his cheeks and bottom lip, but he couldn’t remove them because his arms were tied up. The room felt like it was an inferno and it was starting to spin. He couldn’t believe how good this felt – the fullness, the stretching, the heat he was feeling inside of his ass from the two other men, being tied down – the feelings were overwhelming.

Caleb began to push in further, slowly, just a half-inch at a time. He had been keeping a slow pace, but soon the tightness of Loras’s ass and the sensation of Renly’s dick rubbing up against his own became so overwhelming that he momentarily forgot his promise to be gentle. Without even realizing it, he gave a sudden snap of his hips that had Loras seeing white stars.

The boy’s head flew up and the metal rods of the headboard banged loudly as his entire body jolted and he screamed “STANNIS!” at the top of his lungs.

“STOP! FUCKING STOP!!” Renly yelled at Caleb. “THAT’S HIS SAFE WORD!”

Caleb stopped dead in his tracks – half shocked at hearing the name Stannis screamed by Loras. Stannis was Renly’s older brother. Why would Loras scream out Stannis’s name as a safe word?

But it made perfect sense to Loras. Back when Renly had first asked him to chose a word, he had thought to himself what would be the least pleasant thing to think about while making love. The answer was obvious - Stannis. Was there anything more unpleasant than Stannis? Loras had been completely terrified of the man since the day he met him. Whenever Stannis came to Storms End to visit Renly the looks he gave Loras were enough to make his blood run cold. The man had hard eyes, was always scowling and seemed constantly angry. And the way he looked at Loras - it was like Loras was nothing more than an insect that he would just as soon step on rather than acknowledge his existence. And of course the bonus to making “Stannis” the safe word was that it snapped Renly back into reality instantaneously. After all, one doesn’t usually want to hear their brother’s name called out while having sex with their lover. So it was the ideal safe word and it worked perfectly the few times Loras needed it in the past.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong!?” Renly grabbed Loras face and turned it toward him. “Did he hurt you?”

Loras struggled to find his voice. “I’m...I’m okay now. But something hurt. It was too fast...too hard...” and his voice trailed off.

Caleb had a look of honest concern on his face. “God, I’m sorry! I swear I didn’t mean it. It just felt so good and you looked like you were...I’m sorry. I stopped thinking for a second.”

Renly knew the apology was sincere, but he was still pissed. Loras was probably so scared now there’d be no going back. And he had been doing so good up until that point.

Loras took some deep breaths to compose himself. “I know you didn’t mean it. It’s okay. I’m okay now.” He gave a half-smile to Caleb. He could tell by the look on the other man’s face he was genuinely sorry.

Caleb, who had completely pulled out of Loras the second he screamed, leaned in close to the boy’s ear. Loras heard a slight catch in his voice as he whispered to him. “I really am sorry. I’d never hurt you on purpose. Please forgive me?” Caleb rested his forehead on the side of Loras’s head and waited for a reply. This was the first time Loras saw the human side of Caleb. Maybe he wasn’t such a bad guy after all he thought.

“I forgive you. I know you didn’t mean it,” Loras said in a small voice. Caleb let out a sigh of relief. Renly, who was still inside Loras and holding him tightly across the chest, said “Do you want to stop for good, Loras? It’s okay if you do. I’ll understand.”

Loras thought for a moment. Up until Caleb’s olympic sized thrust it had all felt amazing. If he could trust Caleb to not do that again, he wanted to continue.

“Um...I...um...” Loras looked at Caleb directly in the eyes. “If you PROMISE you won’t do that again...I...I still want to.”

“I won’t do that again. I promise I won’t.”

Renly looked hard at Caleb. “I swear to all the gods, you do that again I will fucking cut your balls off!” Caleb shook his head, indicating he understood. He knew Renly meant it too.

Caleb repositioned himself back between their legs, took a deep breath, and looked at Loras. “We’ll try again....slower this time. Yes?”

“Yes,” Loras said, not completely sure he was making the right decision. One more thrust like that again and he knew he would be done. He would do almost anything for Renly, but even he had his limits.

Caleb once again pressed his cock alongside Loras’s hole, and pushed inside the entrance as he had before. This time he would stop as each quarter-inch of himself disappeared inside and would wait. He kept his eyes on Loras the entire time, checking for any discomfort along the way. It took a while, but eventually he was almost entirely inside the boy. Loras was beginning to feel so full he didn’t think he could take anymore.

“I’m almost completely inside Loras.”

“Wait...wait a second. I don’t think I can take anymore.”

Caleb held his position where he was. Loras was so tight and hot and he could feel Renly’s swollen cock beside his – both deep inside Loras’s ass. The sensation to keep pushing in was overwhelming, but he knew he couldn’t, and it was sheer torture being forced to wait.

Renly was feeling the same intense sensation that Caleb was. If he had his way, he’d be thrusting and pounding Loras with every ounce of energy he had left in him. But he also knew he couldn’t do that. Both men, who were so close to edge, had to wait. Everything hinged on Loras from this moment on. As much as it appeared like they were in control of the situation, it was really Loras who had all control from this point on, whether he was tied up or not.

Loras knew everything had come to a standstill because of him. He didn’t know if he should try to go any further. He had never felt so full and stretched in his life. The feeling hovered between pain and pleasure. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. He could feel Renly’s arms still wrapped tightly around his chest and felt his breath on his neck. He could hear Renly faintly whispering “It’s okay. I got you. Whatever you want to do is okay,” in his ear. He could feel the two cocks that were inside his ass. He could feel throbbing and twitching coming from them every few seconds. He knew both men were so close to coming. He himself was close to coming too...he just didn’t want to feel that pain that he felt before.

Renly took his left hand and removed a blond ringlet of hair that was stuck to Loras’s lower lip. Loras looked up at him and they locked eyes. Renly smiled down at him – that same smile that made him melt since the day he had first placed a kiss on the squire’s lips. That was all the motivation Loras needed now and he knew that he wanted to continue. He stared into those eyes and every ounce of his soul just wanted to make him happy.

Loras moved his eyes to Caleb who was impatiently waiting. “I think I can.”

Caleb pressed in further what felt like no more than a millimeter – too small of an amount to even calculate. The feeling of being so full was all-consuming to Loras. But after another few moments had passed, Caleb let out a small grunt. “That’s it. I’m all the way in Loras.”

Loras eyes opened wide in surprise. He didn’t think he could actually do it, but he did it! Renly squeezed him around the chest and showered his neck with kisses. “Oh baby, you’re so good. I want you to enjoy this too...I want to make you as happy as you make me.”

A smile spread across Loras’s face as he realized he had actually taken in two men’s cocks – just what his Lord had asked him to do. The feeling was uncomfortable and amazing – both at the same time. Renly moved his arms to Loras’s hips again. He and Caleb worked out a rhythmic pattern where only man would gently thrust at a time, never the both. Loras let himself settle into the pattern, and once he knew what to expect, he relaxed and began to let the sensation of being double fucked wash over his body.

The rhythm of the two men made Loras’s body feel like he was riding a wave. He was being gently rocked to and fro. When Caleb would push forward, Renly would back off. Then Renly would push from behind and Caleb would retreat. Loras felt the need to have one of them to attend to his leaking cock. He turned his head towards Renly’s ear and softly said “Please touch me....touch me there.” Renly immediately slid one hand from Loras’s hip and moved it to his throbbing cock. Another growl passed through Loras’s clenched teeth. Renly buried his head in Loras’s neck, but kept his eyes open so he could see as much of the fucking as he could. His precious boy – his most prized possession – was tied up and being double ass-fucked at this very moment, all because Renly wanted it. Renly wanted to scream “I love you” at the top of his lungs over and over, but he just couldn’t. So instead he just chanted “Loras....Loras...oh God, Loras” into the boy’s ear. He hoped Loras knew what he was feeling. And Loras DID know. Renly had expressed his love for him countless times. There was no question of that in Loras’s mind.

Loras’s groans became louder and his eyes were a wide as saucers. He was pulling on the headboard poles with his wrists with enough force now that the clanging was almost deafening in Renly’s ears. Loras dug his heels into the mattress and tried to follow the wave of movement that the two older men had established. After a few more minutes of riding so close to the edge, Loras knew he couldn’t last any longer. “I’m gonna come Renly! Please, can I come?”

“Yes, baby – yes! Come!” And with that, Loras came hard in Renly’s hand...and he came and he came. Loras had never come so hard in his life. He felt his entire body shaking as he road the orgasm....an orgasm that felt like it would go on forever. As Loras neared the end of his ride, Caleb and Renly each released themselves inside of Loras. The loud roar of both men screaming as they came filled the room. Renly held his squire tightly, taking every second of this moment in so he could remember it forever. The boy’s body was heaving as he recovered from his orgasm and Renly wasn’t going to let him go just yet.

Caleb pulled out first, needing to collapse forward and take the weight of his knees. He sprawled across the bed, his arm and head on Renly’s leg. Loras’s body had gone limp on top of Renly. He was completely exhausted by the two sex acts that night. He couldn’t have moved his body if his life depended on it and Renly knew it. Eventually Renly slid out from underneath Loras. Loras suddenly felt so empty, after having felt so full. He felt relief at having the two cocks removed, but felt their loss as well. Such a strange feeling, he thought to himself.

Renly momentarily walked away. Loras didn’t know why and was too exhausted to ask. He came back a moment later with a towel and cleaned up the mess of cum that was spread across Loras’s stomach and that had spilled out of his ass. Loras was fading in and out of sleep at this point. He wasn’t sure what time it was – it was still dark, but it had to be close to morning. Not only had he just experienced his first threesome, twice in the same night, WITH bondage, but he had gotten almost no sleep and his body wouldn’t allow him to stay awake anymore. His eyes began to close and he felt a deep sleep begin to wash over him. The last thing he saw before completing fading out was Renly, hovered over him and continuing to tend to him.

****************************************************************************************

Loras felt somebody gently shaking his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open to see Renly standing over him. “Hey, sleepy head,” he smiled. “We have to get going if we’re going to make it back to Storms End before dark, okay?”

Loras sat up, rubbed his eyes, and noticed the sunlight streaming in through the window. He slid out of bed and began to look around for his clothes that had been strewn about the floor. He dressed as quickly as he could. His arms were sore, his muscles were aching, and he felt like he had been through a tournament battle. He went outside to where the two other men were standing and talking. Loras walked over to where the horses had been secured the night before and brought them around so that he and Renly could start their journey home.

He stood holding the horse reins while the two older men said their goodbyes. “I’m really glad you came to visit. I hope you can come back before too long,” he heard Caleb say. He glanced over at Loras and continued on. “You know you’re _both_ welcome here anytime.”

Renly leaned in to give Caleb a hug. “Thank you for having us. It was good seeing you again.” Loras held Renly’s horse steady for him as he mounted it. Loras then turned his attention to Caleb to say goodbye when the man put a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “It was nice meeting you Loras. I know you probably won’t believe me, but I’m glad Renly found what he was looking for in you. Whatever it is, it’s something I could never give him. I can’t imagine what’s going through your head right now, but know that you are _always_ welcome here.”

A small smile spread across Loras’s lips and without hesitation he threw both arms around the older man’s shoulders. Caleb startled at the sudden sign of affection which was completely unexpected, but then returned the embrace and patted him on the back. Loras then mounted his own horse and the two began their journey back to Storms End.

They rode in silence for quite a while as Renly began to think about how he could ever repay Loras. It would begin by having the servants draw up a hot bath for Loras as soon as they got home. He could only assume that every muscle in the boy’s body was aching. Then, after that, whatever Loras wanted, he would be sure to get. If he just wanted to be held, caressed and cuddled for the next few nights, then that is what would happen. He owed Loras that. He owed Loras _more_ then that, and he knew it. Whatever his boy wanted from him, if it was within his power, he would have it without question.

Renly looked over at Loras atop his horse, riding a few paces in front of him. He watched as his squire commanded his horse through the windy side roads and uneven terrain. He had become quite the skilled horseman over the last year....better than Renly himself in some aspects. A smile spread across his face as he admired his boy, the bright sun shining off the mop of curls that were delicately bouncing as he rode. Loras looked back, sensing eyes upon him. He flashed that smile that always made Renly’s heart skip a beat, and Renly knew they were in a good place...a very good place.

For the first time on their journey Renly broke their silence. “Loras? You know you’re the most precious thing in the world to me, don’t you?”

Loras just smiled back at him. He knew.

“I love you, Loras. I swear to the gods, I will never love anyone else until the day I die.”

Loras looked back at his Lord and smiled. “I know you won’t. And neither will I.”

_~THE END~_


End file.
